


You're safe with me

by WilloftheWinds



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hugging, Nightmares, reassurance, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilloftheWinds/pseuds/WilloftheWinds
Summary: He sighed and reached a hand out to her, delicately touching her arm in an effort to soothe her even a little. Angela flinched at his touch, her body stiffening for a moment before relaxing slightly.
Relationships: Link/Angela
Kudos: 25





	You're safe with me

Link woke to the sound of quiet mumbling, the out of place sound pulling him slowly into consciousness. It took him a moment to fully wake himself up, momentarily confused as he blinked up at his ceiling. The night came back to him in a flood of recollection; Angela coming over for dinner, their talk that had gone late into the night, their first moments of true intimacy. She had seemed unsure of herself when she wanted to stop, but Link had pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead in quiet reassurance and they had talked about their goals and aspirations until Angela had fallen asleep as she lay beside him. 

Link had been careful to leave space between the two of them, but allowed himself to fall asleep soon after Angela. He was content just to have her beside him, no matter how resistant she was to his shows of gentle intimacy. He rolled to his side, his gaze settling on Angela’s sleeping form beside him. Her back was to him, her body curled in on itself as she trembled and murmured in her sleep. 

He sighed and reached a hand out to her, delicately touching her arm in an effort to soothe her even a little. Angela flinched at his touch, her body stiffening for a moment before relaxing slightly. Another tremor rippled through her body, sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin. 

“ _Please… Stop…_ ” Her voice carried softly in the darkness, full of a raw vulnerability that Link had never heard from her before. His chest tightened as the pain in her tone registered, and he instantly was filled with a need to comfort her, to make her feel safe and secure. Her body shook again, almost violently with the force of the tremor that ripped through her. She flinched again and Link realized that she wasn’t flinching at _him_ , but at whatever nightmare she was immersed in. 

Link didn’t hesitate as his protective instincts surged. He impulsively wrapped his arms around her, pulling Angela’s back to his chest as he hugged her tightly against him. Her body stiffened at the sudden contact, fight or flight kicking in even as she slept. Link shushed her softly, whispering in her ear as she tensed against him. “You’re safe with me, Angela,” he said softly. “I promise, I’ve got you.” She gripped his forearm with both hands, seeming to cling to him for a moment as his words sunk into her subconscious. 

Angela opened her eyes, the sound of Link’s voice rousing her from the nightmare that she had been lost in. Her fingers flexed on his arm, the slight movement prompting him to tighten his grip as he hugged her in a soft, yet secure embrace. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispered to her, not realizing that she was awake. 

Her breath caught in her throat, the sincerity and pain in his voice taking her by surprise. She thought for a moment of pulling away from him, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of safety that washed over her as she felt his heartbeat against her back. She let out a slow sigh, promising herself that one night in his arms, one night under the blanket of his protection, couldn’t hurt anything. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, her body softening in his arms as she reassured herself that tomorrow things would go back to normal. She drifted back to sleep, foolishly believing that nothing had changed between them. 


End file.
